


From Columbus, sans Love

by Raven17



Series: Blockbuster Trades Aren't Just Made [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what this even is, New Team, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven17/pseuds/Raven17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really have no good explanation for this, including why I'm sharing it.  Part of me wants to do a Weber/Johansen fic, but I doubt I'll ever get around to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Columbus, sans Love

Everyone has bright smiles and handshakes and encouragement for him when he walks into the locker room. Everyone except the one person he’d hoped would. 

His new captain, Shea Weber.

Shea is quiet and withdrawn, watches him through considering eyes as he pulls on his gear, laces up his skates, pulls the new, unfamiliar jersey from where it hangs in his locker and holds it almost reverently. It’s the stuff of hopes and dreams, a physical representation of the new start he wants so badly.

Things with Columbus had gone sour quickly. He doesn’t want to think about it too much, not now, not minutes before taking the ice for the first time with his new team, but the way Shea is looking at him is reminiscent of how Torts looked at him, when it had become a question of when rather than if.

He’d heard clips from the interview, knew Shea and Seth were close. He thinks about that as he pulls the jersey over his head, wonders—hopes—that’s the only reason Shea’s distant.

“Seth was his friend.”

He startles at the words, turns to see Roman Josi standing next to him. 

“He’ll come around.” Roman says. “Welcome to Nashville.”


End file.
